staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:10 Wakacje z Jedynką - Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3 Mur Graniczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Natura w Jedynce - Waran z Komodo (Komodo The Deadly Bite) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 14/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 14, No Ordinary Double Standard) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Magazyn Rolniczy - Promocja wieprzowiny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Domy Zwierząt (Animal House) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 73 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 4. etap: Tarnów - Katowice ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 4. etap: Tarnów - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 4. etap: Tarnów - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 75 (seria VI, odc. 10) - Kontrrewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 20:25 Miejsce zbrodni. Czas odwetu. (Tatort: Kopfgeld (Nick's Revenge)) - txt. str. 777 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Christian Alvart; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Luna Schweiger, Tim Wilde, Stefanie Stappenbeck, Fahri Yardim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 13/13 - Biały fortepian - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Jak by to sprzedać? (Goods, The) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Neal Brennan; wyk.:Jeremy Piven, Ving Rhames, David Koechner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wypadek - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Notacje - Andrzej Wielowieyski. Obywatel Europy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 W garniturach - odc. 10/13 (Suits, ep. 9, Undefeated); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 3; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 45 Forteca (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le chateau forte); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 46 Portmonetka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le porte monnaie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 593; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 594; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Herkules - odc. 53 Zaginione miasto (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Lost City); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/11 - Córka źle strzeżona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 343 Bracia; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Familiada - odc. 2106; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Na sygnale - odc 26/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 28 "Nieznajmomy"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1056; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (9) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Sala samobójców; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Jakub Gierszał, Roma Gąsiorowska-Żurawska, Agata Kulesza, Krzysztof Pieczyński; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów (Whole Nine Yards, the) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2000); reż.:Jonathan Lynn; wyk.:Matthew Perry, Bruce Willis, Rosanna Arquette, Michael Clarke Duncan, Natasha Henstridge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 172 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. We Need the Eggs); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 173 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Body & Soul); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 36; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Brudna prawda (Dirty Waters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2012); reż.:Folke Ryden; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Drony: niewidzialny wróg (The secret drone war); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Matthew Hill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Nowa - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 173 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Body & Soul); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Łódź 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 07:31 Autofan - powt.; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Stęskniony gen; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda - 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Aniołki - odc. 2/12; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Za wielkim murem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Fatima i świat - Fatima: troje pasterzy (The Three Shepherd Children); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Prof. Tadeusz Sławek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Iga Cembrzyńska i jej uczniowie - cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Dziewice (Dziewice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Za wielkim murem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 DEBATA - Równoważni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Ale to już było - powt.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Sport 18:56 Pogoda 18:57 Tęczowe piosenki Jana Wojdaka - XIV Ogólnopolski Festiwal Dzieci i Młodzieży cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Depozyt wiary - powt.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Reportaż podróżniczy M.Fajbusiewicza 20:00 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne 22:20 Sport 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:26 Pogoda 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Dziewice (Dziewice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2002); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Everyday English odc.246; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 219; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:20 Za wielkim murem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:15 Aniołki - odc. 2/12; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 8 - Sylwia Chutnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Fatima i świat - Fatima: troje pasterzy (The Three Shepherd Children); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 13 posterunek (25) 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (s.IX ODC.436 I 437) 10:00 Dzień który zmienił moje życie (29) 11:00 Dlaczego Ja? (475) 12:00 Ślubna gorączka (10) 13:00 Trudne Sprawy 14:00 Miodowe Lata (36) 14:45 Dzień,który zmienił moje życie (30) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (415) 17:45 Trudne sprawy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat Według Kiepskich (282) 20:00 Świat Według Kiepskich (275) 20:35 Rok Pierwszy 22:40 Dick i Jane:Niezły ubaw 00:25 I love you Philip Morris 02:50 Tajemnice losu TVN 6:30 Uwaga! 6:50 Mango 7:55 Detektywi 8:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (684) 9:10 Rozmowy w toku (2168) 10:10 Milion w minutę 11:10 Dr House 12:10 Szpital (144) 13:10 Ukryta Prawda (248) 14:10 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2169) 17:00 Ukryta Prawda (249) 18:00 Szpital (145) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 20:50 Zaginiony w akcji 3 23:00 Parszywa dwunastka 1:55 Uwaga! 2:10 Sekrety magii TV 4 6:00 Daleko od noszy - Las Vegas w promocji - odc. 111, Polska 2007 6:30 Komisarz Rex - odc. 4, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1998 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 1990-1993 8:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 - odc. 9, USA 2009 8:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 - odc. 10, USA 2009 9:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 46, Polska 2010 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 62, Meksyk 2008 11:00 Otchłań namiętności - odc. 134, Meksyk 2012 12:00 Otchłań namiętności - odc. 135, Meksyk 2012 13:00 Komisarz Rex - Śmierć Mosera - odc. 5, Niemcy, Austria 1998 14:00 Daleko od noszy - Las Vegas w promocji - odc. 111, Polska 2007 14:30 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 154, serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay - odc. 10, USA 2012 16:30 Kłamczuch - odc. 32, Polska 2008 17:30 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 47, Polska 2010 18:30 Legendy Chima - odc. 13, Dania, Indie, Tajlandia 2013 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 - odc. 11, USA 2009 19:30 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 - odc. 12, USA 2009 20:00 Hirokin - dramat przygodowy, USA 2012 22:15 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada, Izrael 1995 0:25 Osobliwości kulturowe - odc. 5, Singapur 2009 1:25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów - odc. 11, USA 2008 1:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 4:00 mała Czarna - odc. 350 Polska 5:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 TV 6 6:00 Szósty zmysł - odc. 689, interaktywny program ezoteryczny 7:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 5 - odc. 2, USA 2009 8:00 Galileo - odc. 281 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Moc grejpfruta - odc. 235, Polska 2006 10:00 America's Got Talent - odc. 33, USA 2013 11:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 3 - odc. 24, Polska 2012 13:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Kindersztuba - odc. 236, Polska 2006 15:00 Otchłań namiętności - odc. 136, Meksyk 2012 16:00 Otchłań namiętności - odc. 137, Meksyk 2012 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 63, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 5 - odc. 3, USA 2009 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 155, serial sensacyjny, USA 1998-1999 20:00 Galileo - odc. 282 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów - odc. 9, USA 2009 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 93, USA 2003-2004 22:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 94, USA 2003-2004 22:50 Cała prawda - thriller, Kanada 2001 0:55 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 - odc. 34, USA 2012 1:55 Włatcy móch - Wykopki - odc. 14, Polska 2007 2:25 Włatcy móch - Karnawau - odc. 15, Polska 2007 2:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 3:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Szósty zmysł - odc. 690, interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen - Newcastle United 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:07 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Korea Południowa - Serbia 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:07 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Toronto - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:07 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody World Tour w Klagenfurcie - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:07 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Japonia - USA 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:07 Żużel - Liga angielska - mecz: Wolverhampton Wolves - Poole Pirates 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:07 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Turcja - Rosja 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:07 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:15 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 1:15 Zakończenie programu ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Casper 7:40 Kot Felix 7:50 Kaczor Daffy 8:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele 8:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele 8:20 Popeye i przyjaciele 8:30 Casper 8:40 Kot Felix 8:50 Świnka Porky 9:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele 9:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele 9:20 Popeye i przyjaciele 9:30 Duża przerwa 10:00 Daleko od noszy 10:30 Daleko od noszy 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Awantura o kasę 12:55 Pierwsza miłość 13:30 Ewa gotuje 14:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła 14:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich 16:30 Duża przerwa 17:00 Daleko od noszy 17:30 Daleko od noszy 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne 19:00 Gra w ciemno 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 21:00 Fala zbrodni 22:00 Daleko od noszy 22:30 Daleko od noszy 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich 0:00 Synowie 0:30 Daleko od noszy 1:00 Daleko od noszy 1:30 Gra w ciemno 2:30 Awantura o kasę 3:30 Linia życia 4:00 Linia życia 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 9:00 Kalejdoskop młodych 9:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM 9:55 Święty na każdy dzień 10:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 11:00 Ofiara na morzu - opowieść o czterech kapelanach 11:20 Dar nadziei - historia Tony'ego Melendeza 11:50 Dobra wiara, dobre tricki 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Pytanie 14:05 Wszystko jest możliwe 15:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Boliwia 16:50 Kazembe 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Przygody Mobilków 19:40 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 20:55 Kartka z Powstania Warszawskiego 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Niebieska jabłoń 23:35 Jeden tydzień, który zmienił się w długie, długie lata 23:45 Pamiętamy o Was 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Boliwia 0:50 Kazembe 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Przygody Mobilków 2:40 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 3:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Po stronie prawdy 6:00 Wielcy Duchem - Jan Paweł II 7:00 Lusaka Bauleni 7:10 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 7:15 Święty na każdy dzień 7:20 Opowieść o świętym Augustynie Stopklatka TV 6:00 Lekarze 7:15 Andzia 7:35 Krzyżacy 9:20 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców 11:25 Miesiąc nad jeziorem 13:10 Giuseppe w Warszawie 15:10 Sherlock Holmes: Pociąg do Edynburga 16:25 Dzieci Diuny 18:10 Tragedia Posejdona 20:00 Wybór Gracie 21:55 Krwawy ring 23:50 88 minut 2:05 Czas surferów 3:50 Zły Mikołaj 5:25 Echo 5:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód 6:45 Lista Fokusa 7:15 Para daje radę 8:15 Jak to się robi? 8:20 Sąsiedzi 8:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody 8:45 Jak to się robi? 9:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata 9:30 Kuchenni detektywi 10:00 Lidia w kuchni 10:30 Para daje radę 11:30 Fabryka jedzenia 12:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 13:05 Wehikuł czasu 13:15 Tajemnice historii 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa 14:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód 14:45 Dzikie przygody Michaeli 15:20 Jak to możliwe? 15:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami 16:15 Egzamin z przetrwania 16:45 Fabryka jedzenia 17:15 Wyprawy na krańce świata 17:50 Wehikuł czasu 18:00 Lista Fokusa 18:30 Ekstremalni do bólu 19:00 X-tremalna kolekcja 19:30 Niesamowite ciało 20:40 Anomalie medyczne 21:45 Cud narodzin 22:45 Brazylijskie bliźnięta doktora Mengele 23:50 Ścigani 0:25 Tropiciele duchów 1:30 Lista Fokusa 2:00 X-tremalna kolekcja 2:30 Ekstremalni do bólu 3:00 Para daje radę 4:00 Kuchenni detektywi 4:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód 5:00 Życie Bałtyku 5:30 Dzika Polska TVP ABC 05:30 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Smerfy - Niebo się smerfuje, odc. 38 (The sky is smurfing); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Lato z Kąfacelą - żyrafa; program dla dzieci 06:35 Domowe przedszkole - Nasza Ziemia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Ala i As - Szukamy wiatru w polu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 3 Sklep z owocami; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Smerfy - Niebo się smerfuje, odc. 38 (The sky is smurfing); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 8 - Zagrożenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Pszczółka Maja - Jaka miła osa, odc. 35 (What a Nice Wasp); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W służbie Buddy, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lato z Kąfacelą - żyrafa; program dla dzieci 09:50 Domowe przedszkole - Nasza Ziemia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ala i As - Szukamy wiatru w polu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Smerfy - Z miłości do Gargamela, odc. 37 (For the love of Gargamel); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Pszczółka Maja - Jaka miła osa, odc. 35 (What a Nice Wasp); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Tajemnicza świątynia, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Lato z Kąfacelą - żyrafa; program dla dzieci 13:05 Domowe przedszkole - Nasza Ziemia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Ala i As - Szukamy wiatru w polu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Bąblandia - Kwiat paproci odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Smerfy - Kto się śmieje ostatni?, odc. 36 (The last Laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Pszczółka Maja - Jaka miła osa, odc. 35 (What a Nice Wasp); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła - Latające niedźwiedzie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Animalland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego papier z piwnicy można na drzewa przeliczyć?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Studio Stodoła - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 70; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Las mieszany; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Przygody Kota Filemona - Przyjaciel lis, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Ślub Papy Smerfa, odc. 39 (Papa?s wedding day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio się wyprowadza, odc. 36 (Willy Moves Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła - Piszczałka to ja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Karino - odc. 1/13 Narodziny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Claudia Reischel, Karol Starsburger, Tadeusz Schmidt, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Podróże do bajek - odc. 4 - Królewna w złym humorze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 34 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca KONIN 2013 odc. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piotr Rubik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Przybłęda - odc. 1 - Gdy przychodzi pies; serial TVP; reż.:Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk.:Arkadiusz Kuich, Tomasz Waś, Michał Stępień, Agnieszka Jasińska, Marek Hurda, Janusz Bukowski, Marta Lipińsla, Joanna Jędryka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - Słubice (the best of); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 18 Bracia Golcowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 55 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Spływ - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 56 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Helena - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Singapur (534); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s.I odc.2 - Koronacja (ep. 2 - Le Grande Jour); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego chcę mieć psa?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Dzika Polska - Dokąd zmierzasz zmieraczku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Studio Wschód: Pamięć o Wołyniu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - Słubice (the best of); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1002* - Wiedzieć czy nie wiedzieć; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Singapur (534); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:45 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 38* "Przed sądem" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Ogród dziadka odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Thai Fever - Łukasz (535); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13* Druga strona lustra - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Oficerowie - odc. 3/13* Wypożyczalnia ludzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Ogród dziadka odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.9; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polonia w Komie - Thai Fever - Łukasz (535); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Codzienna 20 11:00 Summer Music 13:00 Best of 14:00 Fun app lista 15:00 Summer Hits 18:00 Codzienna 20 20:00 Summer Party 23:00 Party Shaker 2:00 Polskanocka 5:00 Popbudzik TV.Disco 5:00 Poranek disco polo 8:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco polo lista 12:00 Disco polo hity 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco polo 18:00 Disco polo lista 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 22:00 Disco polo hity Stars.TV 7:00 Best morning 10:00 Best 80's 11:00 Best decision 12:00 Best ballads 13:00 Best soundtrack 14:00 Best 90's 15:00 Best afternoon 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best party 20:00 Best decision 21:00 Best 80's 22:00 Best 90's 23:00 Best ballads 0:00 Best rock 1:00 Best polish VOX Music TV 00:00 W Rytmie Nocy 08:00 Osiem Osiemdziesiąt 09:00 Dziewięć Dziewięćdziesiąt 10:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 11:00 W Rytmie Hitów 12:00 W Rytmie Hitów 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów 17:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 18:00 Video Mix - Marek Sierocki 18:45 W Rytmie Hitów 19:00 Tydzień Na Czerwonym Dywaniku 20:00 W Rytmie Disco 22:00 Disco HOT 23:00 W Rytmie Nocy